


Unlikely Sitter

by erintaper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintaper/pseuds/erintaper
Summary: Tony Stark needs someone to babysit his daughter Morgan for an evening and a certain crime fighting spider might suit the job well. However, Peter Parker has other things on his mind ... like getting his final physics project done with his best friend Ned Leeds and the girl he may or may not have a crush on, Michelle Jones.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning and the Stark family is well underway with starting the day. Pepper is making breakfast and preparing lunch as Tony helps Morgan brush her teeth.

"You have to go in circles, like this" Tony says, brushing his own teeth in circular motions which Morgan tries to follow along.

"Are you getting all your teeth in back?" Tony asks and Morgan vigorously nods her head. She spits in the sink and rinses her mouth with her purple cup. Then she waits patiently for her dad to finish before running to her room with him in tow. 

Pepper who just finished cleaning the kitchen countertop to perfection, walks over to the room where Tony's getting Morgan ready. "Are you all finished yet?"

"Just about" Tony mumbles as he focuses on putting Morgan's hair into two braids. Pepper smiles and grabs Morgan's backpack. Tony was bringing her into the office today and the 5 year old needed activities to keep her occupied.

"Have you finished your assignments for winter break yet Morgan?" Pepper asks, sifting through a binder-clipped stack of papers. Morgan was on winter break for all of December and her kindergarten assigned homework.

"Yes, I did it last week. It was too easy" she said smiling, kicking her feet impatiently as Tony tied the last hair tie. As soon as she was free of her restraints she ran to her small desk and grabbed her math workbooks and put them in her backpack which Pepper held open.

"Are you still thinking of studying?" Pepper grins as her daughter huffs.

"It's not studying mom, it's fun" and she zips the backpack closed and puts it on her back. She runs out the door to get food.

"She really is our daughter," Tony remarks as he sneaks a hug from behind.

"You can say that again," Pepper says and she gives her husband a peck on the cheek. The couple quickly rush down the stairs as it was getting late and they needed to head out soon.

"Mom where is my lunch?" Morgan asks as she sits at the kitchen island with a plate of apples and toast. 

"Dad has it with him. He'll give it to you later. Common Morgan you can eat your breakfast in the car". Morgan stuffs the last apple slice in her mouth and brings the last slice of toast with her. Her parents are putting their coats on as winter is in full effect. Pepper puts Morgan in her white puffer jacket and they all make their way to the garage and hop into the car. 

The outskirts of New York aren't too busy, but as they near the center the morning traffic gets worse and worse. Tony taps a rhythm on the steering wheel and leans back in his seat.

"I don't get how Happy does this everyday" he mutters and looks over at what his wife is working on her tablet, "Excuse me we haven't reached the office, therefore you cannot work." He swipes the tablet. 

"Tony give that back, you're driving."

"No. I'm sitting in a stalled car in traffic that hasn't moved an inch in the last 5 minutes. What's this meeting at 7?" 

"It's the dinner meeting with the new contractors we're thinking of partnering with. Don't tell me you forgot?" 

"That's today? I thought it was at least next week. Who's going to watch Morgan?"

Pepper rolls her eyes and snatches her tablet back. The traffic begins moving again and Tony takes his foot off the brake. 

"I thought you told me last week that you'd already found a sitter."

"I did?" Tony says which evidently was the wrong response given by his wife's frown. "Oh yeah yeah, I did. Don't worry. It's all situated."

"And who did you ask?" 

"Like I said don't worry"

"Alright well I'm expecting someone to be at the house with Morgan at exactly 4:30 today. Who preferably is safe, reputable ..."

Morgan cuts off her mom's ranting, when she points at the window, "Mom, dad look! It's Spider-Man!" 

And just as she said, up above crossing from building to building is New York's favorite crime fighting spider. 

Tony sighs deeply. "Why's the kid out now, shouldn't he be at school?"

"It's only 6:30 am, he still has a long while before school starts" Pepper remarks, watching the spider boy disappear as he swung down a different street.

"Yeah well Queens is a far ways from downtown Manhattan" Tony grumbles. They eventually arrive at the SI tower and the trio make their way into the somewhat empty building. A perk of arriving early. 

Tony makes his way to his office with Morgan following closely behind and Pepper goes off to check in with some colleagues. 

Morgan crashes onto the plush leather couch that's opposite of Tony's desk and proceeds to take out all her books and align them neatly on the seats. Tony looks at the mountain of emails and decides he's not awake enough for this.

"I'm going to get a coffee Morgan, do you want a hot chocolate?" he asks softly as his daughter is in deep concentration trying to solve 5x8. She writes 40 and looks up. 

"Yes please" she says. 

"Okay, but this is our secret got it? Don't tell mom I'm giving you sugar at 7:00 am"

Morgan does the 'zip it, lock it, and put it in your pocket motion' and her dad gives her a thumbs up as he makes his way out of the office and down to the second floor café.

As he enters the elevator he sighs and goes through his phone.

"Hey Friday what sitter's are available today from 4:30 to 9:00?" he asks. The AI is quick to respond.

"Currently I'm getting no openings, but Miss Beatrice might be able to accommodate. Would you like me to send her a message?"

"Yes please do. And let me know when she responds."

"Will do sir."

The elevator doors open and Tony parts his way through the gawking crowd of workers to get himself his much needed cup of black coffee and a hot chocolate with extra coconut whipped cream and peppermint sprinkles for Morgan. 

\---

Peter lands in an alleyway nearby his school and quickly changes out of his suit. He had a math test today and spent last night studying instead of going on patrol. But he felt guilty that he missed hours yesterday and decided to make them up in the morning. 

After he's back in his civilian clothes, he puts his backpack back on and heads out. He nods at the stray cat sleepily staring at him from the dumpster.

"Thanks for keeping the coast clear" he salutes and then jumps over the fence, assimilating quickly into the flow of the morning crowd. 

Once he gets into the halls of Midtown High he sees his friends standing at his locker. MJ looking as unbothered as ever and Ned who looks like he's about to jump for joy. Peter goes in for their handshake and MJ rolls her eyes, hard. 

"God you guys are so embarrassing" she says and goes back to reading her book. Ned and Peter just grin. 

"Are we set for our group project today?" Peter asks "I finished tweaking the model drawings last night". The three of them were working on their end of the semester physics project together. They were tasked to build a car that could travel a distance powered by just a single mouse trap. 

"Yeah, Ned and I put the supplies in the engineering storage rooms. There was too much to put in our lockers. We just need to pick it up before we leave" MJ replies. 

"And I brought snacks, because sorry Peter but I don't think I can handle May's food any longer" Ned says jokingly.

"Thanks Ned, we were running low on snacks anyways" Peter says. 

At that moment the bell rings and the kids split up to go to their individual classes.

\---

"Look Pepper do I need to go to the meeting at 3? I'm swamped over here" Tony groans. Pepper doesn't stand around to listen to his antics. 

"I expect to see you in that meeting room not a minute late. And any updates on the sitter?" she looks expectantly at him. Tony averts his gaze. The people he contacted were either away or completely occupied. 

"I'm working on it" 

Pepper just sighs and walks out the door without saying another word. 

Morgan giggles into her math workbook, "Mommy's mad at you". Tony shoots a side-glance at his devil spawn from across the table and rolls his eyes.

"Say that again lil miss and you won't get lunch"

"That'll just make mommy more angry" Morgan retorts as she reaches across the table to grab the lunch bag which is just out of her reach. Tony snorts and pushes the bag toward's his daughter.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. We can't have mommy being angry"

Morgan nods her head in agreeance and unlocks the zip lock bag that contains her sandwich.

Tony sighs and scrolls through his phone searching through his contacts for a person to possibly take in Morgan for the night. Clint was with family; Natasha, Steve and the rest of the crew were on a mission; Rhodey was in DC ... then his finger stopped at the contact name Underoos. 

"Hey Morgan, what do you think of Peter?" 

"Peter? I like Peter! He always plays with me" she remarks excitedly, "Is he coming today?"

"Would you like him to come by?"

Morgan nods excitedly and Tony grins.

"Hey Friday call Underoos"

\---

Peter fights to keep his eyes open and pay attention to what the Chemistry teacher writes on the blackboard. Something about titrations and stoichiometry, but the numbers stopped making sense about 10 minutes into class. Figuring he could just re-read his textbook tonight, Peter lies his head in his arms and decides to take a nap. As he slowly begins to drift off his phone loudly vibrates in his pocket and he jerks awake. Hastily he grabs his phone as the rest of his class stares at him and declines the call without looking at the caller ID.

Sheepishly he looks up at the teacher who's expectantly waiting.  
"Put the phone away Parker, I don't want to hear it again" and she turns back to the board and continues on with the lesson. Peter chucks his phone into the bottom of his backpack and pretends to copy what's on the board, still embarrassed about the situation.

"What was that?" Ned whispers as he writes in his notebook.

"I dunno, some random call" Peter says and Ned slides him his notes to copy.

\---

"It appears Mr Parker has declined your call" Friday remarks as Tony helps Morgan put the straw in her juice box.

"What? That's unacceptable ..."

"Sir, may I remind you that Mr Parker is in school"

"Oh that's right. Do we have his schedule?"

"No sir, would you like me to attempt hacking into the school's database to acquire his schedule"

"Sure. Why not."

He goes back to his computer, answering emails and reviewing CAD models of future product designs until Friday gets into the school's database.

"It appears that Mr Parker is in currently Chemistry."

"Chemistry, Peter doesn't like that class" Morgan says through a mouthful of food.

"Finish eating your food before you speak Morgan. What does Peter not like about that class?"

Morgan finishes swallowing her bite of sandwich," He says the teacher is boring and doesn't really like him"

"Hm. When does Peter get out of class Friday?"

"In about 30 minutes sir"

"Alright call him 10 minutes before his class ends, we'll see if we can get him out of his class early" and Tony winks at Morgan who giggles.

\---

Peter pauses to stare at his finished notes. The concepts were starting to make more sense and he moved his papers over to start on the worksheet. Just as he was about to get started his phone begins buzzing again. He snatches his backpack quickly, sifting through books and binders to find his phone. As soon as he pulls it out he sees the caller ID. Mr. Stark is labelled right at the top. Just as he's about to decline the call his teacher snatches his phone. Peter shoots his gaze at her as she examines his phone. 

"Now if this is so important to interrupt the class twice, I think we should all be able to listen in" she hands the phone back to him,"Answer them and turn speaker phone on". 

Peter swallows and swipes the green accept call icon and turns the speaker on,"uh ... hey ... Mr Stark" 

The class immediately begins whispering and gazing at Peter. Even Flash is quiet for once and watching. 

"Hey Peter!"

"Hi Peter!" Morgan voice comes faintly through the speaker as though she's further away.

"Morgan wants to say hi too. Hey, I was wondering if I could chat with you for a few minutes. Had some issues come up at work and I could use a favor. Actually before we get into that, what were you doing at 6:30 this morning swin-"

"um Mr Stark can we not talk about that right now ... you're kind of on speaker phone right now" Peter interrupts, his voice strained.

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"Well I'm kind of in trouble right now since you called" 

"Oh ... I see, can I talk to your teacher?" The class shifts their gaze to the teacher who now looks very uncomfortable. Peter hands the phone over and the teacher makes their way outside the classroom to take the call. 

"Peter do you really know Mr. Stark?" a girl asks from the lab station behind. 

"Nah no way Penis knows him. No way that's him," Flash retorts. 

"I don't know Flash, did you hear him say Morgan? That's the exact same name of his daughter" another person remarked. 

Peter looks at Ned pleading for help, but even his best friend is ecstatic about the call.

"Dude Mr. Stark called you" he whisper-screams and Peter groans. Just as he feels he's about to go insane, the teacher pokes her head back into the room.

"Peter, you should take this phone call" the teacher remarks and Peter jumps out of his seat and hurries to the door to grab his phone.

"Thanks" he mutters and he heads out the door into the hallway. As soon as he was a good distance away in a hall that no one seemed to be near was when he finally put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Mr. Stark" 

"Hey Peter. Sorry about that, didn't realize that'd get you into so much trouble"

"Nah it's fine Mr. Stark ... um is there something you needed?"

"Yes. I want you to come stay at my house for a while and look after Morgan. From 4:30-9:00. I already checked with your Aunt and she said it was fine -"

"Whoa wait you mean to like baby sit?"

"Sure if you want to call it that. Although Morgan is perfectly fine with taking care of herself. I'd call it more like monitoring to make sure she doesn't do anything particularly dangerous -"

"That's great Mr Stark, but I don't think I can do it, I have a group project I need to do after school today"

"A group project? With who?"

Peter is about to respond when he's interrupted.

"No let me guess. Mean girl and Ted. Was I right?"

"That's not their names, but yes it's with them-"

"Awesome because they just received text messages from me saying that the schedule has changed and you're now relocating the group project to my place"

"What? How do you have their numbers?"

"Well you may or may not have left your phone unlocked when you went to the bathroom last time you were up here. So I took the liberty to go through your messages-"

"You went through my message?" Peter says exasperatedly. This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

"Well just to get your friends phone numbers. Although let me take another guess, that girl MJ, you like her don't you. When you text her you make it far too obvious". Scratch that, THIS is the most embarrassing moment of his life. 

"Mr. Stark ..." Peter groans, still trying to take in the fact that his mentor and icon now knows who his crush is. 

"Don't worry I won't tell her, I'll just make a few hints-"

"You wouldn't dare" 

"You're right I'd make very obvious hints. Anyways enough with tormenting you, what time do you get out of school?"

"Uh 3? Also why do we need to go to your place? Can't Morgan just stay at mine"

"Yeah and risk my daughter getting kidnapped in some zero security facility. Absolutely not happening"

"But I can protect her"

"Ahuh, and then try explaining to the cops how Spider-man magically appeared in your apartment to fend off a bunch of bad guys"

"He lives in Queens?"

"Nope, not cutting it. I'll come by to pick you up at 3"

"Happy isn't coming?"

"Nope. Because I have somewhere I'd much rather not be at 3"

"Are you skipping out on a meeting again?"

"No, why would you ever assume that."

"I guessed right"

"Nonsense. Okay see you and your friends at the front at 3"

The phone call disconnected and moments later the bell rang signaling the period ended. Well at least I got to miss the rest of Chemistry, Peter thought to himself as he walked back to grab his bag. 

\---

Ned meets Peter outside with his backpack, which Peter gratefully thanks him for doing. As they begin walking towards the cafeteria for lunch, Peter's phone begins buzzing again.

"Dude everyone wants to talk to you today," Ned scoffs as Peter sees the caller ID, it's MJ.

"Hey MJ, what's up?"

"Explain who this person is that just messaged me. They said project's been moved and sent an address -"

"Yeah look I can explain .." 

Peter feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around, to see MJ with her phone pressed to her ear. She promptly ends the call and scrolls to find something on her phone.

"The address is Stark's lake-side mansion" she says, showing the picture on google maps,"Did your boss message me?"

"Uh ... Yeah? I guess he did?"

"Whoa, I got the same message!" Ned exclaims as he looks through his messages,"Did Mr Stark really text us??"

"Shh not so loud Ned" Peter whispers as a few people look over their shoulder at them. 

"Explain what's happening," MJ says as she begins walking in the direction towards the cafeteria. Peter and Ned quickly follow behind.

"Well uh Mr Stark needs me to watch he his daughter for the night and well I said I couldn't because of the physics project we're working on and -"

"His solution was for you to bring the project to his place?"

"Uh yeah ... pretty much"

"Hm ... resourceful." 

"Will your parents will let you guys go?" Peter asks.

"Oh my mom thinks you're a great influence, so she already said yes" Ned happily replies. MJ frowns at her phone. 

"My parents want to make sure this person isn't a fraud. Something about me getting kidnapped ... Can I send them his number? Or am I violating some privacy code that I don't know about," she asks.

"Um ... I'm sure it's fine?"

\---

Tony was on his fourth cup of coffee and reviewing the latest StarkPhone designs when Friday interrupted his train of thought.

"Sir you have a new text message that I suggest you look at," his AI says.

"Oh yeah? Who's it from" 

"Your contact for her is called 'Peter's Scary Crush', but my database says her real name is Michelle Jones incase you've forgotten."

Tony had forgotten so he was grateful his AI was more on top of it than he was. 

"Okay what does she need?"

"Her parents are concerned about the validity of your request. They wish to speak to you to confirm your identity and ask what your relation is to Peter Parker."

"Well what should I do, send them a picture?"

"I believe a phone call would be more appropriate sir. Besides everyone knows what you look like, most unfortunately." 

"Jees okay, when did you get so bossy?"

"When you programmed me sir."

"Yeah I suppose so. Okay call Michelle Jones' parents Fri"


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sighed while flipping through his notes for calculus. He wish he'd slept more as the food was starting to make him feel groggy. He silently prays that the test won't be too difficult. MJ is helping him study since they have the class together. She definitely had a better understanding of all the topics. She kept solving all the problems with ease. 

Giving up on doing any work he let his gaze fall on MJ practicing problems from across the cafeteria table. He didn't notice her finish and she caught him staring. She poked his head with the back of her pencil and he jerked back from his daze. He blushed a bit and pretended to work and she rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed her phone.

"Oh looks like I can go," she said and Ned looked up excitedly. 

"Oh my gosh this is the best day ever. This can't be happening," he babbled.

MJ and Peter shared a look and laughed. Their friend was definitely easily excited, but that's why they loved Ned's company so much. So for the rest of the lunch break they listened to Ned come up with a thousand different possibilities of what Iron Man was possibly like and his spawn/daughter. 

\---

Tony was walking out of SI with his sleepy daughter in his arms and backpack with a cartoon design hanging from his shoulder. Usually post lunch meant midday nap for Morgan and she was following routine. Just as he entered the elevator he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He navigates trying getting his phone out of his pocket while trying to not disturb his sleeping daughter and answers it in the nick of time. 

"Hello?"

Pepper's voice comes through the phone. "Friday says you're leaving the building? You do know the meeting is in half an hour". 

"Yes I know, but I got the sitter for Morgan and I'm picking them up."

"Oh you did? Who is it?"

"It's Peter, Peter Parker, remember him?"

"Of course I remember him, you talk of him incessantly. Well that's great he's able to come."

"Yeah ... he also might have two of his friends coming over because they need to do a group project ..."

"I trust his friends are good like him"

"Yeah they're nice kids."

"Mhmm, do you want to just call into the meeting?" Pepper suggests.

"That'd be great. I'll just listen in while I'm in the car. New York traffic doesn't move anyways."

"Okay sounds good. Promptly at 3:00 though" 

"Yes ma'am".

They end the call and Tony feels elated. He hopes his wife doesn't realize that he'll have the meeting on mute the entire ride. 

\---

Peter, Ned and MJ run into the engineering room after school to quickly collect their supplies and rush to the front of the school gates.

"Dude I can't believe we're going to Tony Stark's MANSION" Ned squeals and Peter and MJ groan.

"Ned I don't think it's going to be like that" Peter says.

"We're just going to be overwhelmed with an ostentatious amount of wealth the entire time," MJ remarks in a bored tone.

"Oh common MJ, I'm sure even you're excited. Mrs Potts might be there too" Ned retorts. MJ's stoic face does loosen up a bit at that but she doesn't comment on that.

"Do you know which car he's in?" she asks folding her arms against her chest to fend off the winter chill.

"No ... he never said..." but at the same moment Peter sees a bright, flashy red car that seems too high taste for a typical parent of a MidTown high student, "I bet it's that one."

They rush over to the car that's parked on the curb of the road and sure enough, a man with a signature goatee in glasses and a trench coat with a girl fast asleep in the back are in it. The trio reach the car and stand near it, but the man doesn't seem to notice. He seems to be busy on his phone. Ned pushes Peter to go knock on the door, but Peter refuses. MJ sighs and takes the few steps forward and makes a few raps on the car window. The man jerks his head over, smiles and leans over the passenger seat to open the door.

"Hey kids, just get right in" he says and he goes back to his phone. Ned and MJ quickly move to grab the back seats, not wanting to sit next to Iron Man and Peter's left to sit shot gun. As they situate themselves they can hear people talking through the car speakers. 

"Hey just to let everyone know, I have kids in the car, so watch what you say" Tony remarks and then he promptly mutes himself. "Sorry I'm supposed to be in a business meeting right now and I would have them on mute, but my wife knows me all too well. You already know who I am, but that right there is Morgan. When she has her afternoon nap she's dead to the world. Why don't you introduce me to your friends Peter"

Peter glances at his friends," Well this is Ned. And this is MJ." He gestures at each of them when he says their names. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stark," they both say.

"Nice to meet you both" Tony says as he turns back around and starts the car up," Peter talks a lot about the two of you." Peter gives him the death glare and Tony smirks at that. 

"He does?" Ned half-whispers, half-squeals.

"Yeah. You're his man in the chair so he says. And you're smart, book girl." Tony looks into the rearview mirror and catches Ned and MJ flushing different shades of red over the fact the great Tony Stark knows of their existence. He smiles to himself and merges into the traffic, setting the course to home. 

Initially the teens are quiet, not sure what to say in the presence of such a important figure. But, MJ not as stupefied as the rest, pulls out her phone and finds a meme to show the rest of the audience. She turns her phone to Ned who lets out a muffled laugh and Peter turns around in his seat.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asks and MJ shows him the cat gif and he chuckles. After that the conversation steadily grows more constant. 

Tony half listens to the conference and half listens to the kids chattering. Well if he's being honest he's mostly listening to the kids gossip about school and every five minutes check back in to make sure nothing was going drastically wrong in the meeting. But of course, Pepper was handling it beautifully and he wondered why she even bothered having him attend these conferences. 

"Are you guys ready for prom this year?" Ned whispered, doing his best to try and not wake Morgan up. Unlike most high schools, Midtown had an annual junior prom and seniors had a ball instead. Tony glances at Peter who seems to be deep in thought. Probably fantasizing about asking his crush out to prom. 

"Ready to pay a hundred dollars to stand in the corner and listen to trash music all night? Totally," MJ mutters. 

"I heard prom is whatever, but raiding Mc Donald's at 12 am dressed in lavish outfits is the peak" Ned says. 

Tony snorts at that, "What is that, a Midtown tradition?"

"Kind of? There's a Mc Donald's outside the venue and as soon as the party ends at midnight everyone migrates there until they kick us out"

"Imagine getting a happy meal in a tux" Peter says and MJ laughs. 

"Dude Flash looked like he was going to loose his shit in Chemistry" Ned said changing the topic. He immediately clasped his mouth though, "Oh sorry Mr. Stark I didn't mean to swear". 

"Don't worry kid, I'm not like the star spangled banner. I've said a lot worse in my time. Just don't do it when the princess is awake" he responded in a lighthearted tone and Ned visibly deflates," Who is this Flash character?"

"Oh he's just some big shot in class" Peter says trying to brush it off. He hopes Mr. Stark doesn't learn of what Flash really does to him and his friends. 

"He tells everyone Peter's internship is fake, but man after that call I don't think anyone is going to believe him anymore" Ned continued despite Peter's look of discontent. 

"Oh really?" Tony looks at Peter who averts his gaze. Peter really didn't want to activate Mr. Stark's dad-mode. Especially not in front of his friends.

But luckily right at that point Morgan begins to move in her car seat, awoken by all the noise in the car. She blinks a few times, and then jerks awake realizing she's not alone in the back seat. The two teenagers next to her don't realize that she's awoken, but Peter who is leaning across the seat to talk to his friends does.

"Hi Petah," Morgan sleepily mumbles and he waves back. 

"Hi Morgan"

She turns her head to directly stare at the two people next to her," Who are you?"

"I'm MJ, and that's Ned" the girl says and points to the other boy who waves in awe. 

"Oh hello. Are you Peter's friends?"

"Uh I think we are. Are we your friends Peter?"

"You guys? My friends? Crazy. Morgan is my only friend," he leans in for a fist bump and Morgan happily returns it, giggling. 

"Daddy when will we be back home?" Morgan asks and her dad looks through the rear-view mirror.

"Soon, why you hungry?"

"Yes, I am very hungry" she says and her dad taps his fingers on the driver's seat in thought. There was still another twenty minutes left in the drive. It was only 3:45 and Pepper would probably be back at the house by 5:30 as soon as the conference wrapped up at 4. Given how Happy drives she'll definitely be back even sooner. That'd give them just enough time to change into evening wear and leave for venue by 6. That left enough time to prepare something to eat. 

"Can you wait another 20 minutes or do you need me to get something right now?"

Morgan kicks her feet in thought." I can wait," she decides.

"Okay just sit tight then. We'll be home soon"

They arrived at the Stark residence which was much more modest than Ned and MJ had envisioned. Peter had already been here once with his aunt so it wasn't as big of a surprise, but he never really got to come that often since it was so far from where he lived in Queens. The inside was modestly furnished, but all the furniture spoke of class and wealth. That didn't seem to phase Morgan as much who ran right in, excited to get her hands on some food. 

"Morgan, shoes off. You know what mom will say," Tony yells and the girl comes rushing back, and takes her boots off and quickly goes back in the direction she came. The teenagers walk inside the door and sigh as the warmth ebbs the December cold away. They follow suite, taking their shoes off and hesitantly wait for their host to lead them through the grandeur of their abode. 

"You guys can toss your stuff anywhere, don't worry pretty much anything goes in this house, except for jumping on the couches. Not my rule, that's my wife's."

They laugh at that and Ned and MJ follow Peter in placing their backpacks and bags by the living room couch. 

"So there's no rules on climbing the walls? Or hanging from the chandelier? What about webs, are webs allowed?" Peter asks and Tony audibly groans as he walks towards the other room.

"Sometimes I forget you're spider boy and not a regular teenager" 

"Hey! I'm Spider-Man"

"Nope. Not even close. And the ceiling is reinforced to handle up to 2 tons per square foot, but if Pepper finds a crack in the dry wall I'm obligated to kill you" 

"So you're saying I can Spider-Man?"

"Nope, I didn't say anything, you never heard anything from me."

"Thanks Mr Stark!"

Before Tony could say anything more, a whizzing ball goes running through the hallway. Morgan had found the fruit snacks and was bringing them to share. 

"Peter! Look! We have Spider-Man gummies!" Morgan excitedly yells showing the box to the three friends. And she was right. On the cardboard box was a picture of the Spider-Man emblem and gummies shaped like spider-webs and spiders.

"Yoo these are sick!" Peter exclaims and tosses a few packs for his friends, "You want one Mr. Stark?"

"Sure kid."

Peter throws him one and they all momentarily enjoy fruit snacks. Ned looks like he's going to go out of his mind from seeing Iron Man eating gummies. Morgan takes the box back to the kitchen and they all follow her there. 

"Okay what do the spider friends want to eat. We can order literally anything you want. American, Thai, Chinese, Indian, Mexican etc. Or all of them at once. I can even cook something. Whatever you like"

The trio looked a little lost and Tony snorted, "Okay I'll let you guys think about that. And hey Morgan if you keep eating those you're going to ruin your appetite. Dinner isn't that far away"

Morgan was fishing for another pack of gummies and sighed when she was caught, removing her hand from the cardboard box.

"How about you show Peter and his friends your room and help them decide on what they want to eat okay?" Morgan nods at that and hops off the kitchen counter where she was perched and begins to make her way to the staircase. 

"Follow me!" 

The trio follow her up the staircase and towards her room. It was painted in neutral colors with toys in the corner and a neatly made bed. She grabs her backpack and opens it to get her workbooks out.

"Look Peter! I solved math problems today. I'm trying to become as smart as you!" she excitedly remarked and Peter took the books from her hands.

"Wow Morgan, this is really impressive. You must be the smartest person in your class," he said and Morgan gave him a big smile. He ruffled her hair, "At this rate you're going to be smarter than me!"

"Really?" 

"Yes really!"

Truth was Morgan was already taking after her parents. She's spirited and a genius, very much in line with the rest of the Starks. But Tony was adamant she stayed in school with the rest of the kids her age. He didn't have fond memories of being shipped off to boarding school and eventually college at such an early age. Morgan was going to have a normal childhood ... well as normal as you could get as a Stark. Nonetheless though she was already years smarter than her peers and was always excited to learn whatever Peter or her parents taught her. 

"Okay dudes what are we going to eat," Michelle asked and sat down on the floor by the bed on a fluffy pink rug. 

"No idea," Ned said following her. 

"What do you want to eat Morgan?" Peter asked and she looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. 

"I want ... pasta! Daddy makes really good ravioli," she said and the trio of friends looked at each other.

"Sounds good to me," Michelle said and Ned nodded. Morgan jumps up and down excitedly. 

"I'll go tell dad," she said and ran out of the room. 

"Dude I can't believe we're just in Iron Man's house," Ned whispered and Peter sighed as he laid on the soft carpet. He wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or his dumb brain, but MJ looked really pretty from this angle.

"It's a lot more modest than I thought it'd be," MJ remarked, "I guess it just goes to show how much you really don't know about what goes on in a celebrities' life"

"Yeah, but Mr Stark has definitely changed," Peter said recalling how he was when he first met him. Now 6 years in the future, his mentor was an entirely different person. 

"Do you guys think we should head downstairs?"

"We probably should. And we need to get started on our project. We still have lots to do," MJ said and got up while Peter groaned.

"I just want to stay here and take a nap," Peter said and flopped over on his back.

"Too bad," MJ said and she jabbed her foot into Peter's abdomen who immediately flinched.

"Oh my god, stop I'm ticklish," he moaned and rolled away from his attacker.

"I know, that's the point," MJ laughed and Ned pulled Peter by the arms out the door. 

"You guys are bullies, you know that?" he said and stands up. 

"Whatever helps you get up in the morning"


End file.
